nodamecantabileefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Saku
Sakura Saku (佐久 桜 Saku Sakura) is a double bass player in Chiaki 's S orchestra, whose family was in financial trouble because her father's business was about to go bankrupt. Appearance She has a long black hair and black eyes. A student of very short height, Sakura was mistaken as an elementary student when she first came into the orchestra, and as her instrument is much larger than she is, people usually do not see her when she is carrying it on her back, thinking it is moving by itself. She also has a fair skin tone. Personality She has somewhat a shy personality but has a weird side from her like Nodame. Because of her father's financial problems from a furniture company, she has to work part time as a traffic enforcer during the night. She even have to eat the bento that falls into the ground when she and Nodame bumped each other. Plot She is first seen with Nodame waiting in Chiaki's apartment front door asking for something to eat. Chiaki just leaves them alone and continue on what his doing. Nodame being persistent, knocks the door over and over. Pissed, Chiaki was forced to let them in. Chiaki asked Sakura what's she's doing with Nodame. Nodame then answered Chiaki that she saw Sakura barely standing and was almost collapsing from hunger in her part-time job. Nodame also added a flashback on Sakura eating bento that already falls from the ground. When they were eating, Sakura complimented Chiaki by quoting that she has never eaten such "luxurious" food in such a long time. After eating, Sakura told them about her parent's financial problems and her part-time job as traffic enforcer. She also added that her parents can't pay the school's tuition fee. Chiaki, hearing this, stated that if her parents don't have enough money, she should not go to school then. Nodame then argues to it. Upon hearing what Chiaki stated, Sakura leaves without saying goodbye, cries and agrees to what he said. On the next day, they (Nodame and Chiaki) decided to pay her a visit after last night. Upon paying them a home visit, Chiaki and Nodame are shown her father's collection of rare and extremely expensive violins, even though he cannot play them. Chiaki promptly blows up and orders him to sell all of them. So, Sakura's faher tries to sell the violins and later, Sakura gradually thank the both of them by giving them "bentos" for letting his father sell the violins. Chiaki asked why and Sakura answered that the violins contains a curse and the curse was the reason why they were having financial problems. After all the fuss, Sakura was seen dating a cellist from the S-Orchestra. Trivia *In Japanese, "Sakura" actually means cherry blossom in English. *In the manga and anime, her role in the story ends with S-Orchestra; in the live-action drama, she remains a permanent character and becomes member of the R☆S Orchestra. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Japan